Fragments of Loneliness
by Kenzeira
Summary: Partikel kehidupan Sasuke: sebelum dan sesudah berjumpa dengan Naruto. [NaruSasu, SasuHina. Historical references, Meiji Restoration AU & Late-Victorian AU]
1. Surat

Disklaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit gained from this fanwork.

Warning: Sasuke's point of view all the way. Restorasi Meiji AU {1890ish}. Historical references. NaruSasu, slight SasuHina.

* * *

**Fragments of Loneliness **

**i. Surat**

* * *

Sepucuk surat datang di sore hari tatkala aku tengah duduk di beranda, dengan pena dan kertas di tangan, menulis haiku, puisi khas Jepang.

Ada stempel luar negeri di sudut amplopnya. Isinya kurang lebih bertanya mengenai kabar. Sudah lama tak jumpa. Ada kah kau kangen. Kulipat kembali surat itu, lantas ditaruh di atas tumpukan buku-buku. Tak terbesit dalam benakku untuk menulis surat balasan. Tidak ada gunanya. Dan makan waktu.

Tiga minggu berlalu, surat kedua datang. Apa yang sebetulnya dia harapkan dari seorang lelaki kaku sepertiku? Aku enggan memikirkan sesuatu yang dirasa akan membuat hidupku sulit. Beginipun sudah sulit. Aku tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran lain, terlebih dari sosok yang merupakan orang asing—orang yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya denganku; walaupun, ya, dia memang _orang asing_.

Acara pertunangan semakin dekat. Aku mencoba mengabaikan segala topik mengenai London. Sudah nyaris satu tahun berlalu, sepatutnya aku lekas pulih dari segala kesengsaraan hati. Ketika pulang ke tanah air, aku disibukkan oleh kegiatan mengajar (sudah sepatutnya begitu). Enam bulan pertama, aku dikenalkan dengan seorang putri dari keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga. Aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari siasat Ayah. Pernikahan di atas bisnis sudah biasa dilakukan keluarga bangsawan, meskipun terkadang aku berharap bukan salah satunya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, pembicaraan mengenai pertunangan pun tiba. Malam itu, saat Ayah memanggilku untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya (lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai ruang menyendiri), aku sudah tahu apa yang mau dia bicarakan.

"Bukankah dia cukup manis, Sasuke?"

Aku tak memiliki kekuasaan untuk menolak. Lagi pula, apa dasar dari penolakanku? Ayah bicara jauh ke depan; tentu, soal bisnis, dan betapa cinta tidak begitu penting dalam pernikahan. Ia juga bicara jauh ke belakang. Soal hak-hak daimyo yang dihapuskan setelah era restorasi Meiji dimulai, serta ronin yang mengenala dari satu kuil ke kuil lain. _Begini, ada seorang samurai yang melayani keluarga kita, dahulu, dan dia berkawan dengan Ayah_. Begitulah ia memulai cerita yang selalu diulangnya, berbasa-basi setelah aku menerima kesepakatan untuk menjalin hubungan lebih serius dengan putri Hyuuga.

Namanya Hinata-hime. Seperti namanya, dia memang seorang putri. Aku lebih sering memanggilnya Hinata. Meskipun silsilah keluarga bangsawan sekarang ini sudah bukan pada zamannya, tetapi sebagian dari mereka masih mempertahankan. Turun temurun. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ini akan tetap berlanjut sampai lima puluh tahun ke depan.

Dia adalah perempuan yang cukup banyak omong, boleh dikata sedikit cerewet. Dalam pertemuan singkat kami, selalu dia yang bicara. Apa pun dia bicarakan. Tampaknya segala hal yang dia alami, lihat, dan rasakan begitu amat pentingnya. Aku melihat keceriaan itu sebagai sesuatu yang sia-sia. Topik bodoh yang sama sekali tidak membuatku tergerak untuk ikut antusias. Sebagai gantinya, aku hanya merespons singkat. Tetapi seolah dia tidak peduli dan melanjutkan omongannya.

Setelah tanggal pertunangan sudah ditentukan dan pertemuanku dengan Hinata semakin sering, ada satu hari ketika dia masuk seenaknya ke kamarku. Pikirnya, barangkali tidak masalah karena dia calon istriku. Aku tidak bisa menepis rasa risihku, terlebih ketika dia menemukan surat itu. Dia tidak bisa membacanya, tentu saja, dan bertanya apakah aku mau mengajarinya bahasa Inggris.

"Surat dari siapa?"

"Kawanku." Aku menjawab dengan tidak penuh minat. Hinata menyingkap lengan _furisode_-nya, kemudian duduk di sampingku yang sedang disibukkan oleh sesuatu.

"Perempuan?"

"Laki-laki."

"Bisakah kau jelaskan apa isi suratnya?"

Aku menjelaskan bahwa yang dia lakukan tidak sopan. Dia merengut dan meminta maaf, lalu pergi keluar. Aku memijat kening dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaan. Tidak bisa dibilang sebagai pekerjaan, memang. Hanya iseng menerjemahkan cerita dan barangkali akan kukirimkan ke surat kabar. Masalah tidak berakhir di situ. Malamnya aku kena tegur Ayah. Rupanya Hinata mengadu. Aku meminta maaf dan berkata bahwa aku sedang tidak enak badan. Ayah ingin aku pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga dan mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan.

Anjuran jalan-jalan itu berbuah manis. Kami pergi ke kuil Yasukuni, bicara mengenai sedikit sejarah Perang Boshin (aku yang memulainya). Kupikir dia tidak akan tertarik pada pembicaraan berat, rupanya dia cukup antusias. Banyak hal yang ditanyakannya kepadaku tentang perang itu, yang membuatku bertanya-tanya tidakkah dia mempelajarinya di sekolah. Atau sebetulnya Hinata hanya ingin banyak bicara, meski dia sudah tahu kebenarannya. Masalah tidak lagi diperpanjang. Kuputuskan pula untuk menjelaskan secara singkat soal isi surat itu; bahwa kawanku hanya bertanya soal kabar.

"Apakah menyenangkan sekolah di luar?"

"Lumayan. Tapi aku harus bisa beradaptasi. Banyak hal yang membuatku kaget, khususnya kebiasaan dan mode pakaian."

"Tentu saja!"

Dia lebih riang dari biasanya. Kami berjalan-jalan di sekitaran kuil setelah selesai berdoa. Aoki. Mitsutsume. Yukihira. Hinata merapal nama-nama yang sempat ia baca dalam Buku Jiwa, seperti anak kecil. Aku menilainya sebagai perempuan yang kekanak-kanakan, polos dan mudah ditipu. Aku dapat melihat dari pancaran matanya bahwa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku. Kemudian, aku mengingat pesan Ayah: menikah tak perlu cinta, kau boleh saja mencari gundik setelah itu. Gundik. Seperti yang dilakukan Ayah. Tiba-tiba membawa anak laki-laki ke dalam keluarga kami, dan mengaku bahwa itu adalah anaknya dari wanita lain, seorang gundik yang dia rahasiakan, yang rupanya sudah meninggal karena sakit. Anak laki-laki itu seketika menjadi pelampiasan kebencian Ibu. Aku merasa kasihan, meski tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menolongnya.

Apakah Hinata juga bisa menjadi sosok pembenci, seandainya dia mengetahui bahwa aku menipu dia dan kalau-kalau suatu hari aku juga memelihara gundik?

* * *

_You will always be fond of me. I represent to you all the sins you never had the courage to commit._

Surat ketiga datang satu minggu setelah acara pertunangan dan aku kesulitan untuk mengabaikannya. Dikatakannya di dalam surat itu; _pikirmu jalan semacam apa yang kutempuh untuk bisa mengirim surat—pikirmu, aku lekas berhenti?_ Aku mondar-mandir gelisah. Aku kehilangan akal. Aku tidak ingin surat-surat yang kuabaikan pada akhirnya tetap membawa masalah.

Kuputuskan menulis surat balasan. Dia tidak lagi mengirimiku surat sampai datang hari pernikahan. Hari-hari berlalu seolah tak pernah ada apa pun yang terjadi dalam hidupku.


	2. Naruto

Keterangan: untuk kepentingan plot, di sini Naruto sepenuhnya bule. Nama bangsawannya adalah Montgomery.

* * *

**Fragments of Loneliness**

**ii. Naruto**

* * *

Dia, sosok yang mengirimiku surat, bernama Naruto. Naruto Montgomery Namikaze.

Waktu itu, setelah masa feodal berakhir, perlahan-lahan Jepang membuka diri ke negara luar. Pemerintah mengirimkan anak muda terbaik mereka untuk mempelajari apa pun di negara lain (sesuai di bidang masing-masing), yang nantinya akan diterapkan di sini. Perdagangan pun menjadi lebih beragam dan modern. Ada yang berpikir perubahan ini membuat kehidupan semakin mudah, tetapi ada pula yang merasa semakin ditinggalkan—yang berpikir semacam ini biasanya ialah mereka yang tinggal jauh dari kota besar, yang kebanyakan belum tersentuh pendidikan.

Aku dipilih langsung oleh Menteri Pendidikan sebagai mahasiswa penelitian di usiaku yang baru menginjak dua puluh. Sempat terbesit dalam benakku bahwa ada campur tangan Ayah, yang mana merupakan salah satu bangsawan. Tetapi aku tidak peduli dan tetap antusias sebagaimana anak muda kebanyakan. Di London, aku mempelajari sastra Inggris. Aku menemukan banyak hal yang menarik dari kesusasteraan negara Barat, yang paling utama ialah plot rumit, tidak seperti novel-novel Jepang yang mengkhususkan pada kehidupan sehari-hari dan pendalaman yang dialami para tokohnya. Sedikitnya aku merasa kecewa.

Pada minggu pertama, aku mengenal Naruto. Dia mengomentari gaya berpakaianku yang aneh. Tentu saja, di mata mereka, pakaian tradisional semacam ini sangat aneh. Aku tidak banyak bicara dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Esoknya, dia mengomentari rambut panjangku yang seperti perempuan. Ingin sekali kujelaskan bahwa, hei, barangkali era samurai telah berakhir dan tren rambut panjang sudah dianggap kuno, tetapi aku masih ingin mempertahankannya karena aku tidak ingin melupakan sosok ronin yang suatu hari pernah kulihat di Kuil Taisha ketika usiaku tujuh tahun. Tapi tidak ada fungsinya menjelaskan hal itu, dia tidak mungkin paham. Jadi, sekali lagi, aku mengabaikannya.

Sialnya, dia tampak senang menggodaku. Sampai suatu hari, tatkala aku tengah membaca seri detektif, tiba-tiba dia duduk di hadapanku dan bicara soal apa yang diketahuinya mengenai seri itu. Aku merasa itu tindakan yang tidak sopan dan perasaan kesalku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku makin benci padanya. Dia bicara seolah-olah dia akrab denganku padahal sebelum-sebelumnya dia senang menguji amarahku. Aku menghela napas dan menutup buku. Mengabaikannya (lagi, seharusnya). Naruto menahan tanganku dan berkata bahwa dia memiliki sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan daripada cerita detektif—serta berjanji akan berhenti menggangguku kalau aku ikut dengannya sekali saja. Ini bukan ide buruk.

Rupanya dia membawaku ke teater, tempat drama dipentaskan dengan harga tiket yang bukan main mahalnya. Banyak aristokrat berpakaian nyentrik, lengkap dengan tongkat dan topi fedora. Serta perempuan-perempuan yang dibalut oleh gaun besar dan hiasan kepala yang tak kalah heboh. Sementara aku merasa terkucilkan dengan yukata sederhana, tidak membawa apa-apa selain dompet berisi uang logam yang kuselipkan di baliknya. Dari harga tiket itu, aku mengira-ngira bahwa Naruto juga merupakan anak dari keluarga bangsawan yang tidak mungkin memiliki sedikit uang. Aku tidak paham kenapa dia mengajakku, sosok yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya, daripada mengajak kawan-kawannya yang lain. Tetapi biarlah. Ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup, menikmati pentas drama di teater megah yang ternyata merupakan karya dari seorang dramawan terkemuka pada masa itu.

"Aku punya tambahan syarat," bisiknya sebelum tirai merah dibuka. Aku mendengarkan, menunggu dia melanjutkan bicara. "Kalau kau tidak suka dramanya, aku akan berhenti mengganggumu."

Memang begitu kesepakatannya.

"Tapi kalau kau suka, bertemanlah denganku."

Pertemanan kami dimulai dengan cara yang paling aneh (dalam sejarah hidupku). Kupikir selama ini dia membenciku karena dia selalu menggangguku. Aku tidak pernah memahami jalan pikirannya. Perlahan, kami mulai akrab dan membicarakan banyak hal; khususnya mengenai kesusasteraan Barat. Tidak kunyana rupanya dia gemar membaca. Dia menyukai cerita yang rumit, yang 'mengasah kemampuan berpikir', seperti cerita-cerita detektif—begitulah dia mengatakannya. Berkebalikan denganku yang lebih senang cerita sederhana, yang mengalir dan membuat seseorang bernostalgia.

Kami bertukar pikiran, berkunjung ke perpustakaan besar, menikmati masa muda tanpa kesia-siaan. Mulanya kukira aku akan menghabiskan kehidupanku selama dua tahun sebagai mahasiswa peneliti hanya dengan belajar dan belajar, ternyata aku menemukan kawan yang membawaku pada 'belajar dengan cara yang tidak membosankan'—berjalan-jalan dan berdiskusi, membagi pengetahuan.

Suatu sore, ketika Naruto berkunjung ke apartemenku, dia bertanya dari mana aku mempelajari bahasa Inggris. Itu pertanyaan konyol. Barangkali, memang benar, Jepang sempat sangat tertutup dan tidak ingin dicampuri oleh pengaruh Barat, tetapi itu sebelum restorasi dimulai, lebih tepatnya kisaran dua puluh tahun lalu. Dalam jarak itu, sudah dimulai sistem mahasiswa peneliti yang dikirim ke negara-negara Barat dan mempelajari segala sesuatunya, termasuk bahasa. Sejak kecil, aku gemar membaca. Dan mengetahui ada buku bacaan lain yang ditulis dengan beragam bahasa, membuatku tertarik mempelajari bahasa lain. Ayah menyewa guru khusus—Obito-sensei—untuk mengajariku bahasa Inggris. Dari pertanyaan konyol Naruto, sampailah aku pada cerita mengenai Sensei.

Sensei adalah sosok pria dengan perawakan kurus tinggi. Dia memiliki luka bakar di wajahnya akibat Perang Boshin ketika berumur dua puluhan. Pakaiannya lusuh tetapi bersih. Mungkin usianya kisaran empat puluh lebih. Sensei senang memanggilku _bocchan_ barangkali karena dia merasa terhormat bisa mengajari anak bangsawan. Berkali-kali aku memintanya berhenti memanggilku begitu, tetapi dia tidak pernah mendengar. Naruto menyela dan bertanya arti dari _bocchan_; aku jawab sepertinya kalau di sini bisa diterjemahkan sebagai Young Master. Naruto pikir aku sangat kaya sampai bisa melanjutkan studi di Inggris, ditambah dengan sebutan _bocchan_. Itu pemikiran yang keliru.

Keluargaku cukup beruntung karena merupakan keturunan daimyo, meskipun di era Meiji ini daimyo sudah tidak memiliki hak atas tanah kepemilikan (diganti dengan upah sepuluh persen dari bekas wilayah kekuasaan yang kini menjadi milik kekaisaran). Era ini pula yang mengakhiri peran samurai. Secara perlahan, pendapatan keluarga menurun. Tidak ada pemaksaan upeti lagi kepada rakyat jelata, dan tidak tersisa seorang samurai pun yang mengabdi di keluarga kami. Mereka pergi entah ke mana, bisa jadi mati dalam Perang Boshin, atau menjadi ronin yang mengelana dari kuil ke kuil, tanpa tujuan hidup.

Bisa dibilang, keberuntunganku adalah hanya dari garis keturunan. Keluargaku tidak cukup kaya, hanya mengandalkan pemasukan dari bisnis perdagangan. Dan aku lahir beberapa tahun setelah restorasi dimulai, yang itu artinya aku tidak tahu menahu soal kehidupan era feodal keshogunan selain dari cerita-cerita Ayah dan peninggalan yang tersisa. Aku bisa studi di sini bukan karena keluargaku kaya, tetapi karena segala sesuatunya dibiayai oleh pemerintah. Dari sini, Naruto cukup paham mengenai kehidupanku di Jepang. Lalu, aku melanjutkan cerita soal Sensei yang sempat terpotong.

Selain mengajari bahasa Inggris, Sensei juga mengajariku menulis haiku (yang sampai saat ini masih kulakukan). Sesekali dia membawakan makanan saat datang, lebih sering membawa buku bacaan, salah satunya adalah The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. Dia menerjemahkan beberapa buku dan menunjukkannya padaku. Katanya, suatu hari, aku juga bisa menjadi penerjemah—atau bahkan penulis. Seseorang yang gemar membaca, biasanya juga gemar menulis. Dan memang benar demikian. Meski yang kutulis tidak jauh dari haiku.

Mengingat Sensei, mengingat bagaimana cara dia mengajariku, mengingat pula bagaimana cara dia mati. Di usiaku yang menginjak lima belas, Sensei melakukan _seppuku_ sebagai bentuk pemberontakannya terhadap sistem pemerintahan. Aku tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan hari-hari kulalui dengan menulis haiku tentang Sensei.

_Ketika musim gugur, menggugurkan dedaunan_

_ menggugurkanmu_

_ menjadi kering tulang-belulang_

Naruto tertarik pada cerita mengenai kehidupanku. Dia menghabiskan waktu mendengarkanku berbicara. Aku tidak pernah banyak bicara selain dengan Naruto. Itu adalah keistimewaannya sebagai temanku satu-satunya di London. Ketika hari semakin larut, dia memutuskan untuk menginap. Kami tidur bersisian. Mula-mulanya tidak ada perasaan aneh malam itu, rasanya sama seperti ketika Sai, adikku—anak laki-laki dari gundik Ayah, menyelinap ke kamarku ketika hujan deras, dan berkata bahwa dia takut mendengar petir, lantas masuk ke dalam futon dan tidur memelukku erat. Tidak ada perasaan aneh selain karena Naruto adalah orang asing.


	3. Teater

**Fragments of Loneliness **

**iii. Teater**

* * *

Keanehan itu tetap berlanjut, perlahan-lahan. Pertemanan kami terasa lebih intens setiap harinya. Aku bertanya-tanya pernahkah aku memiliki kawan sedekat ini selain Naruto? Mungkin saja karena perbedaan budaya kami, atau memang ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Aku enggan berpikir terlalu jauh. Tapi aku tetap berpikir jauh—ya, bagaimana tidak? Ada yang tak lazim dari tatapan matanya. Aku mengenali tatapan mata semacam itu, meski rasanya kurang sopan kalau kukatakan padanya secara terang-terangan untuk jangan terlalu menempel padaku.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi sudah beredar rumor kalau Sir Oscar ada hubungan dengan Lord Alfred," ungkap Naruto, membuka keheningan kami. Aku tengah membaca dan tidak begitu fokus mendengar ucapannya—siapa peduli. Aku mulai risih dengan kenyataan bahwa dia mengikutiku nyaris setiap hari, entah itu di universitas ataupun setelahnya. Dia tetap melanjutkan bicara tanpa peduli aku meresponsnya atau tidak. Lanjutnya, "ya, walau demikian, mereka tetaplah teman. Puisi dan drama, meskipun berbeda, tetapi sekiranya mereka masih berada di atas panggung yang sama—panggung kesusasteraan."

Naruto menopang dagu, menatapku, seperti memintaku untuk berhenti menaruh perhatian pada buku. "Apa kau mengenal Gaara?"

Dia memaksaku berpikir. "Gaara?"

"Ya. Gaara. Laki-laki berambut kemerahan, yang matanya hijau itu, yang mungkin mengingatkanmu pada tukang sihir."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dengar," katanya, penuh penekanan, membuatku agak heran. "Orangtuanya punya bisnis foto, banyak orang-orang terkenal yang datang pada keluarganya untuk dibuatkan foto. Kau paham?" Apanya? Meski bingung, aku tetap mengangguk. "Harusnya kau paham bahkan sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir!"

Aku menatapnya kesal. Kadang dia begini. Maksudku, merasa bahwa semua orang memahami isi kepalanya. Kalau tidak, dia akan mencemooh dengan pandangan menjijikkan, seolah-olah orang lain yang tidak menangkap maksud omongannya adalah orang yang amat sangat bodoh. Tidak jarang dia lakukan itu padaku, yang membuatku sering mempertanyakan benarkah laki-laki ini tulus berkawan. Sifatnya ini pula yang sering kali membantah pemikiranku yang terlalu jauh soal perlakuannya.

"Katakanlah tidak semua orang paham apa maksudmu." Aku agak marah.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Maksudku, keluarganya kedatangan Sir Oscar dan Lord Alfred. Mereka berfoto berdua dengan gaya sok bangsawan—" Naruto menekankan kata 'sok' membuatku semakin tidak tertarik pada apa pun yang dikatakannya. "—dan, ya, ayahnya melihat mereka berpelukan dan berbagi ciuman. Tidak ada yang bisa ayahnya lakukan karena dia bukan siapa-siapa. Kau mengerti, Sasuke? Sudah sepatutnya mereka kena hukum."

"Kena hukum?"

Naruto tertawa keras. "Oh, astaga!"

Kekesalanku telah melewati batas. Lekas aku pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Naruto memanggil namaku berkali-kali, memaksaku untuk kembali dan mendengarkan pembicaraan tidak jelasnya. Aku masa bodoh. Kutinggalkan dia sendiri dan berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan. Sebab, aku tahu dia mungkin datang ke apartemenku, menungguku pulang untuk kemudian marah-marah (setidaknya itulah yang terlintas dalam kepalaku). Benar saja. Aku pulang jam delapan, Naruto sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku. Tatapannya sayu seperti anak anjing yang dilupakan majikannya. Ayo berbaikan. Ucapannya terdengar memohon. Aku menghela napas dan membiarkannya memelukku.

"Aku paling benci dianggap bodoh." Aku berkata jujur padanya.

"Mana mungkin. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu bodoh."

"Tatapanmu mengatakannya."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud."

Aku membuatkannya secangkir teh. Kami minum bersama-sama dalam keheningan yang aneh. Dia mencoba membuka kembali topik yang sebelumnya dibahas, dengan bahasa yang lebih jelas. Intinya ada hubungan tak lazim antara A dan B, dan keduanya adalah laki-laki. Itu melanggar hukum dan seharusnya masuk penjara. Apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang semacam itu? Aku membagi cerita yang kuketahui mengenai seni teater kabuki, yang pemainnya didominasi oleh laki-laki dan mereka berdandan menyerupai perempuan. Banyak di antara mereka yang melayani tamu pria dewasa. Itu hal biasa, tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya. Kalau dipermasalahkan, kabuki bisa mati kehilangan pemain. Sempat ada larangan homoseks tetapi larangan itu tidak bertahan lama. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan urusan kelamin orang.

"Apa kau menentangnya, Sasuke?"

"Kenapa aku harus menentangnya?"

Tatapan itu lagi-lagi dia tujukan kepadaku. Bukan tatapan menghina, melainkan tatapan tak lazim yang membuat dadaku berdesir tidak menyenangkan.

"Besok," katanya, "ayo kita beli pakaian bagus buatmu—dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, sekalian memotong pendek rambutmu."

Aku heran kenapa aku mengiyakan.

#

Dosa terbesarku terjadi setelah itu (kalau ini bisa dikatakan sebagai dosa). Aku merasa tidak mengenal diriku sendiri. Di dalam pantulan cermin, aku seperti berhadapan dengan orang lain. Rambut pendek dibuat klimis. Mengenakan pakaian khas orang-orang Inggris. Setelan jas hitam elegan yang panjang mencapai lutut dengan kemeja berenda aneh di bagian leher. Tongkat kecil yang tidak kupahami fungsinya. Dan tentu saja topi fedora sebagai pemanis. Naruto menyulap penampilanku sedemikian rupa.

Naruto mengajakku menonton drama (lagi) di teater yang sama seperti pertama kali kami berteman. Setelah kupikir-pikir, bisa jadi sudah lewat setahun lebih sejak terakhir kali kami menonton drama. Kami duduk di barisan tengah. Seorang Lady menghampirinya dan menyapa sebentar. Wajahnya amat cantik dengan mata biru bersinar, seperti mata Naruto.

Ketika drama dimulai, aku tak dapat memfokuskan pikiranku. Tidak pula kupahami alur ceritanya. Penonton tertawa dan bertepuk tangan penuh antusiasme. Aku semakin tidak fokus. Fokusku hanya pada tangan Naruto, tangannya yang meremas tanganku erat. Aku mencoba menatap matanya. Seolah terfokus pada alur drama, dia amat memperhatikan panggung. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini padaku. Kucoba menghindar dan tangannya berakhir menangkapku lagi. Meremas. Dadaku berdebar. Aku keringat dingin. Mestinya kukatakan kepadanya secara terang-terangan untuk tidak terlalu menempel padaku.

Sepulang dari teater, dia berkunjung ke apartemenku dan mencium bibirku penuh nafsu. Didorongnya aku ke dinding, membuatku terhimpit. Kepalanya dimiringkan, aku kaku kebingungan. Kenapa aku menerima saja perlakuan itu. Barangkali karena tiba-tiba terlintas kenangan masa kecilku yang aneh, yang membuatku mempertanyakan banyak hal. Kenangan aneh dengan sensasi yang sama-sama menjijikkan.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Dia mengerang memanggil namaku. Aku megap-megap. Pada akhirnya, pakaian yang dibelikan Naruto berserakan di lantai. Dan aku bak cacing yang meliuk-liuk gelisah karena terpaan panas.


	4. Suigetsu

**IV. Suigetsu**

* * *

Biar kuceritakan kisah menjijikkan yang terjadi padaku pada musim semi tahun 1880, yang terbayang kembali ketika Naruto menciumiku. Usiaku baru delapan waktu itu. Pernah kuceritakan soal ronin yang kulihat di Kuil Taisha setahun sebelumnya, yang menginspirasiku untuk memanjangkan rambut. Kuceritakan hal itu pada Suigetsu, kawanku. Dia tiga tahun di atasku. Dia bertanya hasrat semacam apa yang membuatku mengagumi ronin tersebut. Aku tidak memahami pertanyaan itu—maksudku, tidakkah mengagumkan mendengar cerita seorang ronin yang berjanji tidak akan pernah memotong rambutnya sebagai bentuk kesetiaannya kepada tuannya yang sudah meninggal?

"Dia punya alasan kuat. Kau tidak."

"Aku punya! Karena aku amat kagum padanya."

Seperti kebanyakan anak-anak yang bodoh dan gampang marah, kami bertengkar. Dia melemparkan batu dan membuat keningku berdarah. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya tetapi tidak ada sesiapapun yang mendengar tangisanku—atau sebenarnya mereka tidak peduli—selain Sensei. Sensei menjemput dan menuntunku pulang. Aku dapat melihat Suigetsu yang bersembunyi di balik pohon kastanye. Dan seperti kebanyakan anak-anak pula, kami berbaikan dengan mudah. Suigetsu bertanya soal Sensei. Aku mengajaknya untuk belajar bersama. Dia menolak dengan alasan tidak ada gunanya menjadi pintar, lebih baik bekerja menghasilkan uang.

"Naa, Sasuke, apa kau tahu ada hutan di belakang perkampungan ini?"

"Itu hutan terlarang. Banyak yang bilang di sana dipenuhi oleh iblis."

Suigetsu tertawa. "Kau percaya?" aku mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa kau percaya tanpa kau sendiri melihatnya?"

"Tidak ada siapa pun yang berani masuk ke sana. Kau tidak berpikiran untuk ke sana, kan?"

"Ha! Kau meremehkanku. Aku bukan penakut sepertimu."

"Aku tidak penakut!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita buktikan!"

Kami pergi ke hutan itu tanpa pikir panjang. Memang tolol sekali. Membutuhkan waktu kisaran dua jam untuk sampai di perbatasan desa. Aku tidak melihat apa pun yang menyeramkan. Kami masuk perlahan menyisiri pohon-pohon tinggi. Suigetsu berkata bahwa di hutan ini suatu hari pernah ditemukan mayat seorang pria, dan kuda yang mati terpotong lehernya. Entah siapa yang menemukan mayat itu, kalau orang-orang pun enggan masuk ke dalamnya. Tetapi sebagai anak kecil berpikiran pendek, aku tidak mengajukan pertanyaan rumit.

"Kau katakan pada ayahmu, bahwa keberanianmu melebihi dia," kata Suigetsu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena ayahmu cuma berani menggertak orang miskin. Mana mungkin terpikir dalam kepalanya untuk memasuki hutan ini."

Aku paham banyak yang tidak suka pada ayahku. Aku pun tidak suka padanya. "Dia bukan tidak berani masuk, tapi mungkin dia berpikir itu tidak ada gunanya dan terdengar bodoh."

"Ayo kita kembali. Tidak ada apa pun yang menarik di sini."

Aku setuju dan mengekor di belakangnya. Sialnya, kami tersesat di tengah-tengah hutan rimba. Segalanya tampak sama bagi kami dan rasanya kami hanya berputar-putar. Suigetsu mulai gelisah, terlebih ketika matahari semakin tenggelam. Aku gemetaran antara takut dan lapar. Aku ingin menangis tapi aku tidak ingin dianggap cengeng. Hari benar-benar gelap dan kami putus asa. Suara semak-semak membuat kami takut. Bagaimana kalau ada hewan buas? Suigetsu memegang tanganku erat ketika aku mulai terisak.

"Mungkin hutan ini terlarang bukan karena ada iblis di dalamnya, tetapi karena sekali kau masuk, hutan ini tidak akan membiarkanmu bisa pergi ke luar." Suigetsu mengatakan itu dengan suara gemetar. Kami terisak bersama. Malam barangkali telah mencapai puncaknya. Aku kedinginan, kelaparan, ketakutan. Suigetsu pun demikian. Sesekali kami saling pandang. Tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan. Setidaknya, ayo kita cari sumber air. Suigetsu menuntunku untuk mencari sumber air. Tidak ada suara gemericik sungai sama sekali, yang terdengar hanya suara-suara burung dan gesekan daun-daun.

"Mungkin kita bisa memakan buah yang kita temukan di sini."

Aku menggeleng. "Kita tidak tahu kalau buah itu beracun."

Kami duduk di bawah pohon besar, saling memeluk lutut. Suigetsu meremas tanganku. Aku menggigit bibir.

"Aku mau pipis."

Suigetsu menahan tanganku. "Sasuke, maafkan aku. Aku sangat haus." Aku bingung ketika dia menyibakkan pakaianku dan mengulum penisku. Aku pipis. Ada sensasi banal yang kurasakan. Membayangkan air seniku masuk ke tenggorokan Suigetsu, membayangkan pula bagaimana rasanya. Aku menelan ludah, ingin muntah.

Kami tidak bicara lagi. Aku tidak tahu mau bicara apa setelah kejadian minum air kencing. Kami tidur dengan kepala saling bersandar. Aku dibangunkan oleh suara derap kaki kuda. Ayah datang menemukan kami. Ada kemurkaan di mukanya. Andai tidak ada warga desa yang melihatmu pergi kemari! Dia menampar pipiku keras sehingga membuatku jatuh tersungkur. Aku dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah selama satu bulan. Hari-hariku hanya dilalui bersama Sensei. Sensei membesarkan hatiku. Katanya, menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar lebih menyenangkan, apalagi membayangkan kalau aku sudah menguasai bahasa Inggris dan bisa melahap buku apa pun yang aku suka.

Selama satu bulan itu, tidak terdengar kabar mengenai Suigetsu. Pikirku mungkin dia sibuk membantu ibunya bekerja. Setelah masa hukuman berakhir, barulah aku mendengar kabar tentangnya. Dia meninggal karena sakit malaria, beberapa hari setelah insiden di hutan terlarang. Tapi aku tidak percaya begitu saja. Aku menaruh curiga pada Ayah. Ketidak-sukaanku terhadapnya semakin membesar, menjadi benci. Terlebih ketika beberapa bulan kemudian Ayah membawa Kazu, seorang anak laki-laki hasil dari perselingkuhannya, dan membuat sikap Ibu berubah menjadi lebih dingin.

Hatiku perlahan-lahan mengeras. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun ketika melihat banyak bekas luka di tubuh Kazu. Bagiku, itu adalah hukum karma karena kehadirannya membawa masalah baru. Aku amat benci ketika Sensei menaruh perhatian padanya. Setelah sekian tahun, kekesalanku karena kehadirannya perlahan berubah menjadi kasihan. Dia hanya bocah malang. Ibunya mati dan dia dipaksa tinggal bersama kami, dengan siksaan fisik serta batin. Hatiku yang terlanjur mengeras tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menolongnya keluar dari penderitaan. Bahkan setelah kematian Sensei, aku tidak menangis dan hanya menyendiri menulis haiku, tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang kusembunyikan rapat-rapat.


	5. Sai

**Fragments of Loneliness**

**v. Sai**

* * *

Aku tidak ingin Naruto datang mengacaukan pernikahanku dengan Hinata. Lebih dari itu, aku tidak ingin Ayah mengetahui rahasia terbesarku. Bisa saja Ayah merencanakan hal mengerikan untuk menyingkirkan Naruto, meskipun kemungkinan itu amatlah kecil. Selama ini aku cukup tenang hidup dalam kepura-puraan. Tidak ada yang kurasakan selain perasaan muak.

Di hadapan meja kayu, aku duduk memandang kertas kosong serta tinta di sampingnya. Sesekali pandanganku mengarah ke taman di halaman belakang rumah (sengaja kubuka pintunya lebar-lebar, agar pikiranku lebih segar). Hinata menyiapkan secangkir teh tanpa kuminta. Setelah resmi menjadi istriku, sikapnya sedikit banyak berubah. Dia tidak lagi terlalu cerewet. Barangkali karena sekarang kami hanya hidup berdua, jauh dari keluarga besar sehingga tidak ada kegiatan apa pun yang menarik untuk dia ceritakan. Hinata duduk di sampingku seraya memeluk nampan. Pandangannya sama terarah pada taman.

"Pohon bonsai itu menjadi agak sedikit besar," katanya. Dia amat menyukai kegiatan bercocok tanam. Kepiawaiannya mengurusi tanaman pun terbukti dari banyaknya bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Dia sempat menceritakan soal hobinya padaku sewaktu kami belum menikah. Saat itu rasanya aku terlalu angkuh untuk peduli pada apa pun yang dikatakannya. Aku merespons singkat. "Bukankah besok jadwalmu libur?" tanyanya.

"Ya." Aku berpikir sejenak. "Mau jalan-jalan?"

Hinata tampak senang. Senyuman langsung terukir di bibirnya. "Tentu saja." Dia katakan kepadaku hendak pergi berbelanja untuk bekal besok. Dia masih lugu, seperti anak-anak. Hal-hal kecil bisa dengan mudah membuatnya bahagia, meskipun sebenarnya jalan-jalan adalah agenda kami setiap akhir pekan atau pada saat aku libur mengajar. Jalan-jalan kami tidak selalu pergi ke tempat jauh. Kadang hanya berkeliling pedesaan, mengunjungi kuil-kuil, makan bersama di bawah naungan pohon rindang. Apa saja. Kegiatan itu tampaknya hanya dilakukan oleh pasangan tua. Aku sendiri pun merasa heran. Pikirku, di bulan-bulan pertama setelah pernikahan, suasana rumah akan dipenuhi oleh gairah seks yang menggila. Tetapi rupanya tidak begitu.

Pandanganku kembali terfokus pada kertas.

_Kuncup bunga mekar; _

_menghangatkan hati _

_kau dan aku_

Apakah aku memikirkan Hinata ketika menulis haiku itu, atau justru Naruto. Seketika, aku merasa konyol. Aku seakan bisa melihat senyumannya; Naruto. Dia duduk di hadapanku, bertopang dagu seperti biasa, dengan sorot mata tak lepas dariku. Walau kadang perasaan benci kurasakan untuknya, tetapi di lain waktu kebencian itu menjadi samar dan terlupakan. Apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan sekarang? Jauh dariku, dia pasti merasa kesepian. Pernah diceritakannya kepadaku bahwa hanya aku kawan satu-satunya yang tulus. Kawan-kawannya sebelum ini hanyalah orang-orang yang mendekatinya karena mengetahui status keluarganya. Aku amat memahami perasaan Naruto, karena kami berada di posisi yang sama.

Sosok kawan bagiku barangkali tidak lepas dari Sensei—dan Suigetsu. Dan keduanya sudah tiada. Mereka yang menganggapku teman di perguruan tinggi tidak lebih dari topeng kasta. Mereka merasa sudah sepatutnya bangsawan berteman dengan bangsawan. Ketika sebagian dari kami lulus dan aku dikirim ke London, tali pertemanan itu lenyap seolah tidak pernah ada.

Dalam lamunanku, aku mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Dadaku berdebar karena barusan memikirkan soal Naruto. Apa jadinya kalau orang yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah dia? Aku menyiapkan hatiku sebelum lekas berdiri dan melangkah membuka pintu. Itu adalah pemikiran konyol yang tentu saja tidak mungkin terjadi. Di hadapanku Sai berdiri membawa kain besar di belakangnya.

"_Nii-sama_, Ayah memintaku untuk tinggal di sini. Mungkin aku bisa bantu-bantu." Tatkala mengatakan itu, tatapannya terlihat gelisah. Sai enggan menatapku.

"Apa ada masalah di rumah besar?"

"Tidak, tidak ada."

Aku mempersilakannya masuk. Aku hendak menyiapkan teh untuknya tetapi dia menolak. Dia tidak ingin merepotkanku. Aku segera menjelaskan duduk perkaranya. "Sekarang aku sudah punya istri. Keputusan semacam itu tidak bisa hanya aku saja yang putuskan, atau hanya Ayah saja. Aku tidak punya masalah dengan itu. Tapi kalau-kalau istriku menolak, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Aku mengerti."

Hinata muncul beberapa menit kemudian dan terkejut dengan kedatangan adikku. Kujelaskan padanya mengenai kedatangan Sai dan maksud Ayah mengirimnya kemari. Hinata menatap tak yakin, tetapi tampaknya dia pun gelisah karena merasa tidak enak padaku kalau dia tidak mengizinkannya.

"Ya, aku tak masalah," katanya, sebelum berlalu ke dapur dengan wajah muram.

Aku ada acara malam itu. Acaraku sendiri, sebetulnya. Hanya ingin menonton kabuki, berhubung Hinata tidak begitu suka. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Sai dan Hinata berduaan saja di rumah, maka aku mengajak Sai keluar bersama. Kami menonton kabuki dan bisa kupastikan dari pancaran matanya bahwa itu adalah kali pertama dia melihat pertunjukan semacam ini. Dia amat jarang keluar. Sehari-hari dia sudah seperti pembantu di rumah besar. Aku menerka-nerka, kalau memang benar Ayah mengirimkan Sai kemari dengan alasan bantu-bantu, bukankah sebenarnya Ayah membebaskan dia dari penderitaan? Itu tidak mungkin.

Kami pulang sebelum pukul sembilan. Karena lapar, di perjalanan pulang, aku melihat ada kedai mi soba dan memutuskan untuk makan di sana. Tetapi itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Kedai itu cukup terpencil di pojokan agak gelap. Tatkala kusibak tirai _noren_, aku melihat bayangan yang sangat kukenal tengah duduk menyantap seporsi mi soba seraya merangkul seseorang. Aku mundur dan berkata pada Sai sebaiknya kita makan di rumah saja, siapa tahu Hinata menyiapkan makan malam selagi menunggu kita pulang. Sai tampak bingung. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun, menurut saja.

Hinata sungguh-sungguh menyiapkan makanan untuk kami. Aku merangkak ke kamar mendekati pukul sepuluh. Hinata telah terlelap di balik futon. Aku membaringkan diri di sampingnya. Perasaan jijik itu kembali merayap memenuhi hatiku. Aku melihat Ayah. Entah apa yang dia lakukan di sini—bersama seorang _kagema_. Aku amat yakin sosok yang dirangkul Ayah adalah pelacur kabuki. Aku tidak menyangka rupanya selain memelihara gundik, dia juga menyembunyikan seorang pemuda. Kebencianku semakin memuncak. Ketika lengan Hinata meraba-raba, aku berbalik arah memunggunginya dan pura-pura tidur. Hatiku lagi-lagi mengeras.


	6. Aku dan Kesepianku

**VI. Aku dan Kesepianku**

* * *

_Teruntuk kawanku, Naruto._

_ Maaf karena baru sempat membalas surat-surat darimu. Bukan aku tak ingin membalas, aku hanya sedang disibukkan oleh pekerjaan baru sebagai pengajar dan mempersiapkan acara pernikahanku. Barangkali kau bisa datang bulan Agustus nanti? Agaknya terlalu muluk berharap kau datang. Tetapi, sekiranya, kita sama-sama tahu soal hasrat ingin bertemu. Ketahuilah bahwa aku cukup tersiksa membaca suratmu. Aku juga rindu._

_ Omong-omong, bagaimana kabarmu?_

_ Salam,_

_ Sasuke._

Ketika menulis surat balasan itu, aku tidak benar-benar mengharapkan dia datang—hanya basa-basi biasa, seperti bagaimana aku menangani seseorang dengan mulut manisku (boleh dikata). Aku hanya berharap dia berhenti mengejarku setelah dia membaca kalimat soal acara pernikahan. Tentunya dia berpikir hubungan kami tidak punya masa depan. Kami terpisah sangat jauh, terkendala oleh banyak hal. Mungkin dia merenung ketika membaca surat dariku, lalu berpikir untuk melanjutkan hidup seolah tak pernah ada aku. Tidak ada gunanya, pikir Naruto, barangkali. Demikianlah kesimpulan yang kuambil mengenai alasan kenapa dia tidak membalas suratku bahkan setelah aku menikah.

"Kau tampak gelisah." Suara lembut Hinata terdengar di belakangku. "Apakah ada sesuatu? Tiba-tiba berkunjung ke rumah besar seorang diri, kau bahkan tidak ingin ditemani."

Aku baru kembali dari rumah besar. Urusanku tidak lain dan tidak bukan ialah soal Sai.

#

Kutanyakan kepada Ayah apa maksud dibalik dikirimnya Sai padaku. Ayah menggaruk-garuk dada, cerutu terselip di sudut bibirnya. Tampak jelas pria tua itu pun kebingungan. Dia hanya berkata; _kau tahu, Sasuke, ibumu…_ dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, seolah aku dapat mengetahui dengan pasti.

"Setidaknya carikan dia pekerjaan. Mungkin dengan begitu, dia bisa menyewa rumah sendiri dan hidup dengan tenang tanpa tergantung pada keluarga kita."

Ayah menghela napas. "Pekerjaan ya…" ia menaruh cerutunya. "Walau bagaimanapun, dia itu adikmu," lanjutnya tidak nyambung.

Aku tidak merespons kalimat terakhirnya. "Ya, pekerjaan. Aku yakin dia lebih senang begitu. Mungkin Ayah punya rekomendasi pekerjaan untuknya—menjadi aktor kabuki, barangkali?"

Aku memang sengaja memancing mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu, ketika aku tak sengaja melihat Ayah tengah mojok dengan seorang _kagema_. Biar tahu rasa dia. Tatapan mataku membuatnya tak nyaman. Dia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dan memberiku sebuah lukisan gulung kesukaannya. Aku paham sekali, dia memang pandai bernegosiasi. Dimintanya aku melihat keadaan Ibu, diakhiri dengan kepastian soal mencarikan pekerjaan untuk Sai. _Biar kupikirkan, aku banyak teman yang bisa memberikan pekerjaan untuknya_, pungkasnya sebelum aku menggeser pintu.

Aku mengunjungi Ibu di ruangan terpisah. Ibu tengah duduk dengan secangkir teh hijau di sampingnya. Shizune, pembantu di rumah besar, menyambut kedatanganku lebih antusias ketimbang Ibu. Dia bertanya soal pernikahanku lalu pergi ke belakang untuk membuatkanku minuman. Aku duduk di samping Ibu yang tampak tak peduli pada apa pun. Ibu terdiam, pandangan matanya kosong. Aku memanggil lembut. Ia menoleh dan seolah terkejut, tidak menyangka aku berada di sampingnya sejak tadi.

"'Suke, kita harus segera bicara soal harta warisan," desaknya tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa dengan harta warisan?"

"Kalau aku mati lebih dulu, aku tidak tahu apa yang bakal ayahmu lakukan. Bagaimana kalau dia memberikan seluruh hartanya pada anak tidak tahu diri itu? Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."

Shizune menaruh minuman untukku dan mengulas senyuman sedih. Ibu telah berubah terlalu banyak. Kerutan di wajahnya semakin terlihat, dengan kantung mata tebal dan rambut yang mulai memutih. Dia menjadi jauh lebih tua sudah pasti karena efek banyak pikiran. Ibu tampak menyedihkan. Aku menggenggam tangannya, mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku sudah bicara soal itu dengan Ayah. Tidak ada yang perlu Ibu khawatirkan. Lihat, Ayah bahkan memberiku lukisan gulung kesukaannya."

Ibu percaya pada kata-kataku. Tak memakan waktu lama, aku pamit pulang. Ibu terlihat sedih melihat kepergianku. "Sering-seringlah datang kemari. Ibu kesepian." Dan Shizune memberiku dango untuk dibawa pulang. Untuk istrimu, katanya.

#

Demikianlah.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Hinata menegurku. Aku memijat kening.

"Tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Aku hanya sedikit memikirkan nasib adikku kalau dia sudah mendapat pekerjaan."

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, suamiku. Bukankah dia sudah cukup dewasa? Berapa umurnya sekarang?"

Aku terdiam, menyadari bahwa aku tidak tahu menahu soal Sai. "Mungkin delapan belas."

"Nah. Sudah sangat matang untuk bekerja."

"Kau benar." Aku mengambil lukisan gulung yang diberikan Ayah, kutunjukkan pada Hinata. "Ayah sangat menyukai lukisan ini. Sekarang dia menurunkannya padaku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hinata memandangi lukisan tersebut. "Ya, boleh juga. Biasanya pelukis melukis bebungaan, atau ya, kau tahu, ombak. Baru kali ini aku melihat lukisan seorang samurai, lengkap dengan pedangnya dalam gaya bertarung."

Tiba-tiba aku teringat cerita Ayah mengenai seorang samurai yang dahulu pernah melayani keluarga kami. Aku menceritakan hal itu kepada Hinata. Dalam hati, aku bertanya-tanya, apakah hubungan di antara Ayah dan samurai itu memang hanya sebatas kawan, mengingat, lagi-lagi, soal apa yang kulihat di kedai mi soba. Hinata terlihat senang mendengar cerita itu dan bertanya mengenai keberadaan samurai tersebut sekarang. Aku tidak tahu di mana dia—bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya. Aku hanya mengetahuinya dari cerita-cerita yang dituturkan Ayah.

"Seingatku, sebelum kita bertemu, Ayah Mertua mengatakan kalau rambutmu panjang, seperti samurai saja. Selama menunggu kepulanganmu dari London, aku terus menerus membayangkan akan menikah dengan seorang samurai. Sejujurnya aku agak terkejut melihat rambutmu ternyata pendek," ungkap Hinata, diselingi tawa kecil.

"Apa kau kecewa?"

Hinata kembali tertawa. "Tidak mungkin. Aku justru menyukai pria rambut pendek."

Aku tersenyum. Kembali, aku gulung lukisan itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan memotong rambutmu?"

Tak terasa, aku meremas lukisan gulung itu. Aku berpikir apa yang membuatku berani memotong pendek rambut yang sudah kupanjangkan selama bertahun-tahun. Hanya dari satu kalimat ajakan seseorang, lantas aku menyetujuinya begitu saja. Apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu? Aku hanya melihat tatapan mata Naruto yang tak lazim—yang secara mengejutkan, begitu menenangkan, meneduhkan. Sepasang mata biru yang amat indah, ditambah bulu mata yang lentik. Ditatap sedemikian teduh, kepalaku terasa buntu. Bisa jadi aku berpikir; aku ingin memulai kehidupan baru dengan lelaki ini. Dan simsalabim! Aku mengangguk tatkala dia memintaku untuk memotong rambut.

"Aku hanya ingin cari suasana baru," jawabku tidak yakin. Hinata tidak membahas lebih jauh.

Aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkan Naruto sejak perbincangan itu. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi di antara kami selama aku berada di London. Aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai 'kekasih' karena tidak ada perbincangan apa pun mengenai hal itu, meski dari luar kami seolah sama-sama tahu bahwa tak pentinglah apa status ikatan kami. Aku hanya tahu kami berkawan dengan bonus ciuman-ciuman. Ciuman dan persetubuhan yang kadang membuatku jijik, tetapi tampaknya aku mulai terbiasa. Atau sebenarnya aku ini munafik, tidak bisa menafikan kenikmatan di atas rasa jijik.

Ketika semakin dekat masa penelitianku berakhir, Naruto semakin mencemaskan hubungan kami. Dia menjadi menyebalkan dan sangat mengatur. Setiap hari aku harus bersamanya, tidak boleh tepisah barang satu jam. Dia selalu menginap di apartemenku dan memaksaku untuk patuh padanya. Aku seperti tidak memiliki kuasa atas diriku sendiri. Lalu, tatapan mata itu perlahan berubah. Itu adalah tatapan hewan yang menemukan mangsanya. Aku dibuat gelisah, takut akan bayangan-bayangan mengerikan yang kuciptakan sendiri.

Ada malam-malam ketika dia berbuat kasar, membuat ketakutanku semakin besar. Rasa cintanya kepadaku berubah menjadi ambisi untuk menguasaiku sepenuhnya. Secara perlahan pula, perasaanku terhadapnya lenyap. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana harus mendefinisikan perasaanku untuk Naruto. Aku tidak terobsesi padanya. Aku hanya merasa senang karena dia amat bergantung padaku, seolah dia tidak dapat hidup kalau aku tidak di sampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku kalau kau pulang? Jangan pulang, Sasuke. Aku akan membangun istana untuk kita di sini kalau perlu. Asal kau tidak pergi." Saat itu, satu minggu sebelum aku kembali ke Jepang. Bajingannya aku, karena merasa lega akan terlepas dari Naruto. Aku menghiburnya dengan kata-kata manis, sebagaimana sifatku yang paling kubenci dan kuandalkan ini. Sering kali aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat Naruto begitu cintanya—begitu terobsesinya—padaku. Aku tidak merasa memiliki keistimewaan. Hal ini pula yang kutanyakan pada diriku sendiri setelah melihat tatapan Hinata yang artinya kurang lebih sama dengan tatapan Naruto sebelum ini.

Naruto mengantarkanku ke pelabuhan. Dari perpisahan terakhir kami, dapat kulihat wajah depresinya yang tak rela melepas kepergianku. Aku melambaikan tangan. Dalam pikiranku, suatu hari aku akan merindukan lelaki ini—dan bukan saat ini, karena aku begitu bersyukur bisa lepas darinya. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan tanpa aku? Kubayangkan dia pergi ke perpustakaan seorang diri, tidur meringkuk seperti bayi, menikmati teh di depan jendela sambil memikirkanku dan betapa dia telah kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Naruto menjadi pria kesepian, sebagaimana aku selama ini yang selalu merasa sendiri meskipun sedang bersama seseorang.

Kemudian, seolah tercerahkan, aku teringat pada surat balasan yang kukirimkan padanya sebelum acara pernikahanku dengan Hinata. Beberapa waktu lalu, ada surat datang. Kupikir Naruto benar-benar lenyap dan tidak akan mengirimkan surat padaku lagi. Aku yang memang pengecut, belum berani membuka surat itu. Tapi hari ini aku akan membukanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku merobek amplopnya. Aku buka dan kubaca. Itu adalah suratku sendiri. Suratku tidak sampai padanya dan dikembalikan padaku.

Dadaku berdebar kencang. Mataku nyalang. Kulihat bagian belakang sobekan amplop cokelat tua itu. Dan betapa aku tidak bisa menahan kesedihanku.

Cap tulisan di belakang amplop surat:

[DECEASED]

Ketika menulis surat balasan itu, aku tidak benar-benar mengharapkan dia datang. Sekarang, aku sangat berharap dia ada di sini. Atau sebetulnya dia sudah ada di sini, melihat kehidupanku setelah menikahi seorang perempuan dari kalangan bangsawan, berlagak hidup tenang dan bahagia. Meski jauh di dalam palung jiwaku, aku semakin merasa tersisih dan menyendiri. Setiap hari, aku dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan bagaimana bisa Naruto mati tanpa penjelasan apa pun. Aku terus mencari tahu alasan dibalik kematiannya. Apakah dia mati dalam keadaan bahagia—ataukah menderita karena kering dirayap kesepian. Dan aku mempertanyakan hal yang sama pada diriku sendiri: apakah aku akan mati karena kesepian pula? Sebab, aku tidak pernah benar-benar merasa bahagia.[]

* * *

Edited: 11:03 PM

5/17/20

A/N:

Terima kasih bagi yang membaca sampai akhir. Terima kasih pula kepada siapa pun yang mengapresiasi karya saya ini.


End file.
